


Humans and Words

by Alara J Rogers (AlaraJRogers)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaraJRogers/pseuds/Alara%20J%20Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words signify truth, to humans. The Q express themselves in other ways. Picard is figuring it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans and Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the othertrek_kink community on LJ. Anon asked for "Picard/Q. Being mutually, ridiculously, foolishly in love. And in character :D". These are often written in a way that they do not go together :-), so I had to put some thought into how one could go about keeping Picard and Q in character while having them be mutually, ridiculously, foolishly in love. So this is about as romantic and sappy as I would *ever* get for this pairing. :-)

Picard wakes slowly, aware that there's been a warm presence in the bed with him for some time. He rolls over, slowly, still half asleep, and sees Q lying beside him on his side, head propped on his hand, eyes watching Picard intently.

"You're still here," Picard mumbles.

"I didn't have anywhere important to be," Q says casually, as if he hasn't ranted at length in the past about how boring human sleep is and how he doesn't understand how humans can stand being motionless like that for hours and isn't the loss of consciousness like dying... and so on and so forth. Q hates that humans sleep and he hates being bored, but Picard realizes that he's been feeling Q's body next to his for... hours? He has no way of knowing. But he sleeps lightly, and when a lover leaves his bed while he's asleep, he usually wakes up enough to notice it. He hasn't noticed Q leaving at all tonight.

"Thought you'd get bored."

Q is looking down at him as if he's trying to drink Picard with his eyes, as if he's trying to imprint Picard permanently on his retinas. "Eight hours a day, you're asleep. Eight hours a day, you're on your bridge, being the captain, directing your little trained monkeys, and I can't be with you then, or Riker would have an aneurysm and then you'd have to housebreak a new Number One. Either way, all I can do is watch you. But if I'm here..." He shrugs, and leaves the rest of the sentence unspoken.

"Didn't you once say that physical contact was highly overrated by humans?" Picard asks, teasing.

"It has its good points," Q says.

Picard laughs. When Q said that, months ago, Picard had disproven his point with a blow job, but even as Q had been whimpering, lost in pleasure, he had continued to insist that the physical affection humans loved so much was hardly important to a Q. It had been obvious that he was full of it, and that he was more or less just pretending he still had some of his Q objectivity, but he'd still said it. He wasn't even bothering to pretend, now.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Picard asks.

Q shrugs again. "You know, when your life spans aeons, a few hours spent lying in a bed keeping an unconscious human warm isn't really much of a hardship when you think about it."

He's been here the whole time, Picard understands. Watching Picard sleep. Lying against him, warm and comforting, because Picard told Troi the other day that it had never been the near-celibacy of command that had bothered him, but the lack of a lover's warmth to curl up against in sleep, or wake up to. Q never asked him about it or even told him he'd been watching that particular conversation, and certainly never promised him anything. And yet, despite his allergy to boredom, he's been here all night.

Suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of love and tender gratitude, Picard pulls Q close and kisses him. Full, soft lips part for him, and he kisses them gently, lightly, and then moves down, nibbling and sucking on Q's ear and neck and collarbone. Q moans. He's got a weakness for human sensations, human pleasures, and even when he's pretending to his old superior attitude he still gives in to this completely every time Picard starts it. Picard wants to thank him for being so compassionate, so... thoughtful; they're not traits Q commonly displays, and he knows what it means when Q shows them to him. But he can't use words, because the Q don't; they seem to use words to say the opposite of what they really mean, while leaving it to their conversational partner's intelligence to figure out what they're actually saying. If he wants to tell Q what he feels, he can't say the words. He has to perform an action, affect the universe in a way that demonstrates what he feels, because that seems to be the only way it's ever real to Q.

So he kisses his way down his alien lover's manufactured human body until he reaches Q's cock. And then he kisses that, all over, his own cock going rigid at the sound of Q's gasps and moans, before he finally takes Q into his mouth and sucks on him, swirling his tongue against the tip. It doesn't take long. Q's very responsive, and when Picard's desire for him is coming out of tenderness and the will to make him happy -- out of love, rather than just sexual need -- it seems to make it more intense for him. He's said he doesn't read Picard's mind, but maybe he senses Picard's emotions at such times, or maybe he can just tell. After all, Picard is doing this in part _to_ communicate how he feels.

"Jean-Luc," Q whispers, tremors from his orgasm still running through him. "Fuck me." He manages to get a little of the old insolent confidence back into his grin. "You know you want to."

"Of course I do," Picard murmurs back to him, between kisses as he crawls back up Q's body until his head can just reach to kiss Q's neck again and his cock is in position. Q's already lubed and ready. Omnipotence is useful that way.

He pushes in, sighing at how it feels. Q pulls his head down and kisses him, hard, and he feels Q's cock twitch against his belly, stiffening again. Another thing omnipotence is good for. Q has no refractory period. His eyes are mostly lidded and half-rolled back underneath, his hands are on Picard's ass, holding tight, and his expression is utterly lost. Defenses down, abandoned in pleasure. He's gorgeous this way. Picard loves to see him like this, loves knowing that he can actually give this immortal being enough pleasure to make him give up his reflexive distancing, the sarcasm and the insults and the superiority complex all pulled aside and it's like he can get a glimpse of the true entity underneath. It only lasts for moments, usually, but he loves those moments.

He thinks then, as he fucks Q, of the strength of will it must take for a godlike, immortal entity to let himself be vulnerable to a mere mortal, and that overwhelming tenderness floods through him again. Q moans as if he is, in fact, sensing the rush of tenderness and it's arousing him. His power teases Picard's nipples, making Picard feel two mouths on him, one on each, sucking and licking and a tongue flicking at them and swirling around, desynchronized with each other so they're always doing something different to each one. It's delicious, it makes him gasp, and he shifts position so he can stroke Q's cock for him while they fuck. Q's legs are up over his shoulders and his hands are gripping Picard's buttocks, pulling them apart, finger playing with Picard's ass, and his eyes open and he's staring up at Picard as if he's never seen anything so entrancing in the past million years.

Picard cannot limit himself to Q's methods of communication. He's human. He needs to speak, like a human.

"Oh, I do love you," he whispers.

He's never said it before. He's never thought Q would entirely believe him if he did. But Q's eyes go wide, and he cries out, and moments later he's coming in Picard's hand, his body tightening around Picard's cock and arching up and into him and it's so incredibly good. Picard feels the rush of his own orgasm coming on, more slowly than Q's did but steady, building, building, as he's almost no longer even in control of his own thrusts, his body pumping against Q wildly without much conscious direction on his part. And then it comes, and it lasts, an almost agonizing plateau of exquisite pleasure that goes on and on... and then finally subsides, leaving him feeling nearly boneless. He collapses against Q, lying on his chest, hearing the entity's heartbeat hammering. Funny, he can see how Q responds in sex just like a human, and yet the sound of a heartbeat, racing and finally slowing, always surprises him.

For a few moments, they lie together. When Q speaks, his voice is hoarse and quiet.

"I would give you the universe, Jean-Luc, you know that? Speak a wish, and I would make it yours. Suns and galaxies, to be your reading lamps. Anything you ever wanted, any dream you ever dreamed and I would make it real for you, if only you ask. I would write your name in the hearts of stars, I would make you a god on a thousand worlds and be your prophet. Anything you wanted from me."

The offer should tempt him, or else terrify him. But he's heard this offer before, when Q was still testing humanity, and it didn't tempt him then. All it does now is make him sit up very slightly so he can lean over Q's head and kiss him. "Everything I could have ever wanted that you have the power to give me, you already have. Right here."

**Author's Note:**

> The line "I would write your name in the hearts of stars" was inspired by [Eternity](http://icarus-chained.livejournal.com/64293.html#cutid1), by [**icarus_chained**](http://icarus-chained.livejournal.com/).


End file.
